Broken and Weathered from the Storm
by StrictlyFiction
Summary: Rose Tyler was left alone with TenII in the alternate universe. What happens when he dies and she receives a mysterious package six months later? Fob watches, OC companions, aliases, and GALLIFREY RETURNING? Maybe some things are too good to be true. The Doctor will not be in this for the first several chapters. My first DW fic, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters... unfortunately.**

**Okay, here's how it goes, you read, rate, review, whatever, however it works, and you get more chapters. One every one to two weeks, depending. The Doctor WILL NOT come in yet, not until chapter 7 or 8, I'm not sure, I've not gotten that far yet. This is going to be - possibly - a really long story. Please, please, please, tell me what you think. I will upload chapter 2 today also, though.**

**Thanks for reading - in advance - an I really hope you like it! =D**

* * *

Rose Tyler sat in her office at Torchwood, crying. It had been about a year and a half since the Doctor left her on Bad Wolf Bay for the second time. That second time though, he left her with John. She was grateful for John, she showed him that every chance she got. She still missed the Doctor though. However, she didn't miss the Doctor as much as she did John.

* * *

_"M'kay, see you in a bit," she said as she kissed John's cheek. He was going to cash his pay check; John was a physics teacher, again._

_"Bye!" John exclaimed on his way to their car with his trademark cheeky grin bright on his face as he drove off._

_Rose closed the door and started preparing his favourite dinner – she was going to surprise him with the news of her pregnancy. _

_Twenty minutes later, the phone rang. "Hello," she answered._

_"Is this Rose Tyler?" a man on the other end asked._

_"Yes it is. Why?" she questioned warily._

_"I'm afraid to inform you that John Noble has been shot fatally. We need you to come down to the hospital immediately," the man replied._

_Rose was speechless. She dropped the phone before turning to run to the washroom and throwing up. Once she was done, she walked back and picked up the phone. "I'll be right there," she said shakily and quickly hung up the phone._

_When she got to the hospital, the nurses were calling a "code blue". Fear coursed through every vein in her body. Rose followed the other nurses and staff to the room that had the coding patient in it. She let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth as her stomach muscles clenched at the sight of John being shocked repeatedly._

_Rose stood there for what felt like hours but was merely fifteen minutes. Finally the doctors and nurses gave up and filed out of the room solemnly. She stopped the doctor before he could completely make his way out of her sight. "What happened?" she queried with tears streaming down her face and a hand on her stomach and the other gripping the doctor's arm tightly._

_"He came in with a bullet wound to his leg and another to his torso. When we went in to remove the bullets, we discovered that the one in his chest was incredibly close to his heart and caused extensive damage in the areas surrounding it. We did the best we could to save him," the doctor paused. "Who are you, might I ask?"_

_"I'm his girlfriend, Rose Tyler." She glanced back at the room where he had died. "What… What happened on the scene of the crime?"_

_"You'd have to ask the officer over there." He pointed to a heavy-set man talking to another uniformed man. Rose let go of the doctor's arm and set off towards the policemen. _

_"Excuse me," she interrupted their conversation. "I wondered what had happened to that man – John Noble."_

_"Of course, and who are you?"_

_"I'm his," she struggled for the words now, "emergency contact."_

_"Ah, yes, Rose Tyler, am I correct?" she nodded her head. Rose suddenly realized that this was the man who had called her earlier. "He tried negotiating with a robber at the bank. The criminal wouldn't have it and shot him. I am so sorry for your loss," the man sounded disconnected, cold, or maybe it just sounded that way because, compared to the officer, John was her whole life. _

_"It was just like him." Rose turned, "Except, this time, there aren't any regenerations," she whispered as she ran off, sobbing._

_A week later, after the funeral, she had a miscarriage. Rose told no one._

* * *

Three rasps on the door pulled Rose out of her reverie. She shouldn't be thinking about such things, she only just came out of her shell. John had died six months ago. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come in," she said as strongly as she could. "Donna," she sighed as soon as she saw who it was.

"This package came in for ya," she stopped for a second, "Why's it so dark in here?"

Rose hadn't even noticed that night had fallen outside her window. Her lamp though, was still on, illuminating the clutter on her desk. "I like the dark occasionally," she lied. "Who's the package from?"

"It doesn't have a return address. Where'd you like me to put it?" Donna enquired, noticing the mess of the room.

Rose started shuffling through her papers to make room for the box. Donna set it down and waited silently for Rose to open the bundle. Rose cocked an eyebrow, signalling for Donna to leave. "Oh, fine, I'll go," Donna said annoyingly.

Once Donna was gone, Rose opened the draw to her left and pulled out a pair of scissors.

After much haggling with the scissors across the tape, Rose finally got it opened. Inside the box, was a fob watch with circles and intricate patterns traced on it, much like the Gallifreyan symbols she had seen in the Doctor's TARDIS. She turned the watch in her hands over and over before finally opening it.

Suddenly, a golden light enveloped Rose, weaving itself around every square inch of her being and lifting her from her swivel chair. She gasped as memories played across her field of vision. They were certainly not of her lifetime.

_Red grass, two suns, a mountain, and an incredibly large city in the distance._

_War. Daleks. Screaming. Blood. Death. Pain. Loss. Regeneration. Fear. Cowardice. Fleeing._

_Fire all around her. Falling bits of a TARDIS._

_A box. A very important box. _

_An objective: Keep the box safe._

The golden glow dropped Rose back in her seat. She dropped the pocket watch and stared at it while it clattered on the floor in front of her. The only sound was of two distinct hearts beating hard in her ears.

Rose Tyler was not human. Rose Tyler was not Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler was the Bad Wolf, or, Wolf for short. The Bad Wolf was a Time Lady.

Rose stormed out of her office, ruffling papers and shoving things that were in her way, all the while getting stares from her co-workers. The tears were coming the hardest that they could now, a million things flashing all at once in her head reminding her of things that had happened to her a lifetime ago – that should not have been there – and other memories that she had buried deep inside her mind, only to be released when she was alone. She could remember everything, the Time War, the GameStation, and everything that came before and after.

She exited the Torchwood building quickly and into the street, only to stumble backwards as a bus nearly hit her. Rose let her head fall into her hands.

Rose Tyler stood outside, in the rain, crying, for hours – until she figured out what she was to do with her life now. She was going to let the TARDIS that the Doctor gave John and her, grow. She was going to travel the stars. The Bad Wolf might even try to find a way back to her own universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW otherwise a) Rose wouldn't have been stuck in the alternate universe TWICE or b) this story would be real.**

* * *

Over the next six and a half years, the new TARDIS grew slowly, unused to the environment in which it was being grown seen as how the TARDISes of its ancestry grew elsewhere – not to mention in another universe entirely.

The years had been good to her, nothing barely ever went wrong. Humans and aliens alike knew to fear the name Bad Wolf when interfering in Earth's society, or even considering doing something that would have been greatly frowned upon.

Wolf never told Jackie that she knew about her true upbringing. She kept playing the role of Rose Tyler, Jackie and Pete's daughter, leader of Torchwood, a headstrong woman. Nobody knew that she was the Wolf, or even knew about the TARDIS that she was nurturing.

One day, Rose was watching Tony as Jackie and Pete went out for a romantic dinner. Tony was in bed and Rose was washing up the dishes with the news playing in the background.

_Crash._

A plate hit the ground as Rose watched the television with renewed interest. On the channel, a newscaster announced a bomb had blown up the exact restaurant and the buildings that were in the immediate vicinity of the eatery.

Rose rushed to the phone and dialled Jackie's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Tony!" she yelled, her voice raspy from anxiety. She ran to his room and shook him awake quickly before realizing that it would take too long to wake him and picking him up.

"Rosie, what's happening?" little Tony asked in a sleepy voice.

"We're going to the hospital, honey."

"Why?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there, go back to sleep," she told him as she shifted him in the backseat and started buckling him.

When they arrived at the hospital, the parking lot was full; people were scattering around and shouting at each other, there were screams of pain and frustration, and tears of mourning. "Sissy, why are we here?" Tony asked multiple times as Rose ignored him, fighting their way through the multitude of people.

As soon as Rose reached the counter, she asked a young volunteer nurse, "I'm looking for Pete and Jackie Tyler."

"Just give me a minute," the girl said, obviously nervous. She typed on the computer that sat next to her. "Not all of the victims are here, some were killed on sight, and others were burned beyond recognition. We might not even have them in the database," she continued while searching.

"Is there something wrong with Mum and Dad?" the 12-year-old boy next to Rose asked loudly, finally gaining her attention.

"Tony," Rose whispered inaudibly before kneeling down next to the boy who was on the verge of tears. "The restaurant that they went to was bombed. I'm trying to figure out if they were hurt. Don't worry, Tony, I'm sure they're fine," she finished more for herself than Tony.

"Ah, here they are," the nurse declared. "They're in critical condition. It says here that they were on their way home and were by their car when the building exploded. They've got third degree burns, contusions that may cause or caused brain damage, and lacerations from the debris. They're in the ICU. Through the doors to the left and then the right, it's hard to miss with all these casualties coming in. You're lucky they were some of the first to come in."

"Thank you," Rose said to the nurse glumly as she turned to find the Intensive Care Unit. She followed the directions given to her, even though she had been there before.

She seized the first doctor she found by the arm. Consequently, this was the one that had tried to save John. Rose froze.

"Excuse me, I'm busy. Did you want something?" he paused briefly. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, to both. I'm looking for Jackie and Pete Tyler," Rose replied with Tony halfway behind her body, scared of so many noises and people surrounding him.

"I recognize you now. You're the woman whose friend was shot. Wasn't that like seven years ago? You don't look like you've aged at all!" Rose was starting to get annoyed at his distraction by her. "Oh, right, Jackie and Pete Tyler are in that room over there," he pointed, "I'm the person in charge of caring for them. My name is Doctor Richardson. I don't like saying this, but, they don't look like they'll make it for another 24 hours, say your goodbyes quickly. I'm sorry," he concluded before walking off to attend to other patients.

Rose bent down to Tony's ear and whispered, "Tony, I need you to be strong, for me, for Mum and Dad, for yourself." Her words were starting to frighten him. She turned to look at him in the face. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, until she thought of a way to tell him. "Do you remember John?" He nodded. "He died here, in this very section of the hospital, with the same doctor that I just spoke to. I want you to remember, everything comes to dust and everything dies. It just may be sooner for Mum and Dad. Remember, even though it took me a long while to get over John, you can always move on, no matter what." He was crying now. "We'll always be here for each other, got it?" He nodded once more. "Stay strong, Tony," she finished before standing up straight again and walking over to Jackie and Pete's designated room.

Surprisingly, Jackie was awake. "Rose! Tony!" she exclaimed. Tony ran over to his mother, careful not to touch her though, she looked like she had just run through a fire and then jumped through a glass window. Rose stood by the doorway, breathing deeply, deciding what to say. The Bad Wolf knew what was happening; she just played like she didn't. Jackie had far too much energy after what had just occurred. "Well, don't just stand there, Rose! Come here!" Jackie called to her. She hesitated before walking over to her mother for all intents and purposes.

"Jackie," she started, "I know that you adopted me. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I've known for six and a half years. I also know that you're not going to be here much longer. The Doctor said he was the last of his race. He's not. I am the Bad Wolf. I don't have time to explain the whole story, just know this; you were the best mother anyone could have asked for. But, right now, you need to try to fight to stay alive. I know it sounds strange, but, you have a son that needs you. Do you understand?"

Jackie was speechless at Rose's words. She only cried. "You are still my daughter," she finally managed.

Suddenly, Pete's machine started beeping, indicating that his heart had stopped. Wolf grabbed Tony and pulled him into a corner away from the crowd of people rushing in. Jackie watched in horror as they tried to revive her husband. After a minute, Pete's heart was beating by itself again. However, he was still unconscious.

"Mrs Tyler, what are you doing awake?" Doctor Richardson asked suspiciously. "You really shouldn't be."

"I just woke up here. I'm not even sleepy," she responded. The doctor gave her a confused look. He took out his stethoscope and pen-light, checking her vitals.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said as he turned and left, scratching his head in bewilderment.

Rose leaned in and murmured to Tony, "Remember what I said Tony, everything dies. Make your peace now, before it's too late. Be strong," And with that, Tony scuttled to his father.

"Daddy, please wake up, Daddy. I love you. If you die, I'm gonna miss you, and so will Mummy and Sissy." Tony was crying again. Rose couldn't help but shed a few tears herself; this had come to be her family, even if she was more than four-hundred years older than them.

Throughout the night, tears were shed, strength ebbed, and confessions were made. Pete never woke up, his monitor kept reporting his failing heart, nearly once every hour. Eventually, they couldn't revive him.

Jackie could feel her own life trickle out of her. Rose saw this and held her hand the whole time. As Jackie's breaths got heavier and easier to hear, she instructed Rose, "Whatever you do, don't let him be alone. Raise him for me will ya? Take him on adventures to see the stars. I know you've been growin' that TARDIS of yours. Take care of Tony." She gasped for breathe before speaking to Tony, "You listen to your sister now. Remember that I love you both. And don't let me sit here for months if I end up in a coma!" she instructed.

"Okay, Mum I will," Rose cried.

"I will too, Mummy." Jackie drifted off to sleep. "Is Mum going to wake up, Rosie?"

"Knowing the chance that people have around me, probably not. What you saw there, Tony, was called Surge. Surge is when someone, right before they die, has a big burst of energy until it slowly starts to wear off. Would you like to stay here and wait for her to wake up, Tony?"

"Yea."

So, they waited, they stayed for three days, until Jackie's monitor started beeping. Doctor Richardson and the nurses gave their condolences before leaving for the final time.

After much paperwork and arranging, they held the funeral. Rose decided she was tired of being Rose Tyler, so much death and hurt surrounded her in this life, she couldn't take it. Only Tony could call her Rose or Rosie, but still only in private.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Who, whatsoever. **

* * *

Months after Jackie and Pete passed away, the TARDIS finally finished growing. It looked exactly like the Doctor's TARDIS, except that her TARDIS was a nice coral colour instead of blue – with a sonic screwdriver to match. Tony asked the Bad Wolf if they could go back in time and save his parents. She had turned him down on multiple occasions. Eventually, he stopped asking.

The Bad Wolf took her one friend left, Donna, and her brother on adventures with her. This universe's Donna Noble only knew of the Doctor from what the Bad Wolf had told her.

They travelled and struck fear in the hearts of this universe's villains who had not yet heard the names of Bad Wolf and Donna Noble. Tony learned all about the inner workings of physics, biology, and almost any subject science or math related.

Many adventures ended in running, like they did with the Doctor. They battled Sontarans – who looked like sweet potatoes instead of normal ones – Slitheen – who were purple – even more Cybermen, and many more wondrous aliens. The Bad Wolf never once bothered to look for this universe's Gallifrey, nor did she meet any Daleks.

Eight years passed, Donna and Tony got older while the Bad Wolf remained in her youthful body. By the time Tony was twenty, he was tired of traveling – or "running" as he called it – and so was Donna. They both knew what she was running from, because, never once did they visit Earth. She was running from her past. Bad Wolf, Donna, and Tony had many arguments, until, one time, the Wolf gave in.

"I want to go home," Tony stated.

"You are home, silly," Wolf replied.

"No," Tony said sternly, "I mean Earth."

"Now why would you want to go there? We could visit Borius, remember, cats with no ears," she tried.

"I'm not the only one who wants to leave this God forsaken ship, Rose!" he shouted at her. This made her feel guilty, she had burdened her friends with the life she chose for herself, not others. Wolf felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine," was all she said before setting the co-ordinates she had never dialled. "I'll leave you at the approximate time when you should be by your age. Go get your things."

Tony did as he was told. He also told Donna that they were leaving. As soon as both their things were packed, they entered the control room where Bad Wolf was waiting for them.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rose," Donna sighed as she hugged her long-time friend.

"I'll miss you too, both of you. Take care of him," she reached into the pocket of her jacket, "There's a few million on that card, it's debit not credit. Have a fantastic life you two. You most likely won't see me again. I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'm sorry for yellin' at ya, Rosie. I'll miss you too, but I think it's for the best. We can't keep on this track; it'll drive us _all_ insane."

"Okay, you two, out of my TARDIS now before I start crying." Tony and Donna hugged Rose and said their goodbyes before exiting the TARDIS one last time.

After that day, the big Bad Wolf travelled alone for many, many years. Helping when she could and breaking down when she couldn't. There were some days when she thought, _to hell with fixed points_. But, in the end, it only made things worse and screwed up at least one person's timeline.

* * *

**Okay, I know, INCREDIBLY short chapter, but I'll also put up the next one too. Rate&Review please? It gives me fuel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Where're you're parents then?" the Bad Wolf asked the three human girls in front of her. She was in New New York, one of the places she had travelled to with the Doctor, and a place where she once took Tony and Donna. Though, for her, it had been fifty years since that particular Weeping Angel event.

"They died in a terrorist bombing. We're all alone now, we don't have any more family left," the one known as Chelsea answered. Chelsea had large brown eyes, dark brown hair, standard-sized lips and was quite a bit shorter than her siblings. They were all young and quite beautiful. Amethyst – nickname: Amy – had well-formed lips, ginger hair, and big brown eyes – the Doctor would have been jealous of how ginger she was. Anya, the youngest – but also the tallest, even compared to Wolf herself – had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and plump lips – much like Wolf's own. They all had American accents that reminded her of Jack's. In fact, the smartest, Anya, also reminded her of Jack, with all her joking.

The Wolf felt sympathy for these young girls. "Let me tell you something," she looked at what she was hoping to be her new companions, "I have this ship, it can travel time and, of course, space. I need new friends. Would you like to come with me? You seem like smart girls. I mean you just helped me take down those Lyntorans. About every stop will be like that, wouldn't it be fun?" she rambled on to them.

"I'm up for anything, what about you two?" Anya replied.

"Sure, I like her," Amethyst counselled.

"I don't know," Chelsea chimed in cautiously.

"Does majority rule here?" Wolf asked enthusiastically.

"Fine," Chelsea agreed with the other two.

"To the TARDIS!" Bad Wolf shouted impatiently.

When they arrived at the TARDIS, she took out her key, and unlocked the door before stumbling into the ship, trying to watch the girls' reaction. They were her first real companions since Tony and Donna and she wanted to feel what the Doctor had felt all those times he took in stargazers.

Amy and Chelsea were surprised at what they saw when they entered the TARDIS. Anya knew what it was, though; she saw the expectant look on the Wolf's face and started acting the way her sisters were. _Different dimensions on the inside than outside,_ she thought. "It's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed to help satiate the expression on her new friend's face.

"TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Isn't it the best thing you've ever seen?" the Bad Wolf said animatedly, patting her TARDIS' console lovingly.

"I have to admit, it's quite impressive. The best I've _ever_ seen," Amethyst admitted.

For months, they travelled with the big Bad Wolf. They came across Sycorax, more Weeping Angels, Pelastians – green and purple haired, talking giraffes – and lots more. Occasionally, there would be planets where they could just relax and enjoy the culture, but that wasn't often. No one asked any questions, until just after they helped Christopher Columbus fight off a nasty group of real mermaids – which is something you don't see often, even with as much travelling as they do – they had tails and everything, except that they tried drowning the crew with their siren songs.

"I just realized something," Chelsea said apprehensively, "we don't exactly know who you are or where you're from. You know most everything about us, but we don't know a thing about you."

"Would you like the long story, short story, most recent story, or the original story?" Wolf asked, hoping to confuse them. "Besides, I don't know your ages."

"Well, if you tell us, we'll tell you. Deal?"

"Sure thing, you first though."

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen next month though," Anya started. "They're a year and a month ahead of me, making them seventeen – they are also twins, even though they look nothing alike. Your turn."

"Fine, I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, it's not from this universe. I'm trapped here. There're only two of my kind left now, myself included. But, he's a universe away. I haven't checked this universe for a Gallifrey, afraid of what I might find. There was a Time War in my universe and that's why there're only two of us. I'm afraid that I'll find this universe's Gallifrey completely ravaged, or not there at all."

"Well, I guess we better find out then," Anya interrupted. "If you never find out, it'll leave you even more heartbroken than you are with knowing. Trust me, I know."

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to find my home planet because you think I'm better off knowin' than without," Wolf concluded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Wolf. Fear and worry can paralyze you. Besides, maybe they can find a way to get you back to your universe and you can show that to us. What species are you exactly?"

"I'm considered a Time Lady, but that's more of a title. I'm technically a Gallifreyan. Did you know, we look so alike to humans, but we're really not? We have two hearts and can use more of our brain than humans. However, there are things that even Time Lords can't come up with, that humans can. Anyway, off we go," she paused, "to Gallifrey," she finished excitedly.

During their trip to this universe's Gallifrey, Bad Wolf told them of her life, her mission, the Doctor, and her recently lost family. She didn't tell them her name from that family, they didn't bother to ask.

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, throwing them all to the ground. "Subtle landing there, Wolf," Anya commented sarcastically.

"Yea, well, you should have seen the Doctor's, his is way worse. Who wants to go out first?" There was a part of Wolf's mind that knew she was being too open to these girls, but she couldn't help it.

"What, you want us to go out there first?" Amethyst queried nervously.

"Why not? Or, if it makes you feel any better, we could all go on the count of three." She grabbed Chelsea and Amy's hands while Anya held Chelsea's other hand.

"One," Amy started.

"Two," Chelsea counted.

"Three!" Anya and the Bad Wolf shouted together as they ran for the TARDIS' doors.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me what you think of my 3 OCs, don't worry, they should be the only ones. I thought that the big Bad Wolf needed some company on her journey! (Yes, I was paying tribute to our fallen Amelia Pond by naming one of them Amy, she had a different name before when I was originally starting this story, but so did another one.) Rate & Review! It gives me some juice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything that you recognize.**

**Okay, okay, here's chapter 5! I had chapter 5 all written and things before I even uploaded the first chapter! But, chapter 6 is not completed yet. So, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review and follow and things! It helps, really, it does!**

* * *

When they stepped foot on the familiar planet, the big Bad Wolf was no longer big and bad, she was just Wolf. Her hearts crumbled to the ground at the sight before her. Surrounding her on all sides, was rubble from this own universe's Time War – she guessed. She let go of her companion's hands and fell to the ground with her hearts. Wolf started letting out little sobs and her new friends started rubbing and patting her back to try to calm her. Anya realised that this was a bad idea, and that it was hers. She had caused her friend pain.

Suddenly, images flashed through the Wolf's head.

_There was a room full of Gallifreyan scientists. They were working on a device that could get them help from another universe, to help aid them in the Time War. The project was never completed. Though, Bad Wolf never stayed long enough to find out, there were other plans set in place for her._

The Wolf got up from the ground, slowly, and started walking in the direction – in her world – where the laboratory was. All the while Bad Wolf was thinking that she may finally have a way back to her Doctor – a hope that had never ceased, even since the first time she was trapped in this universe. By now, she was running. Her companions followed behind her as quickly as they could.

After speeding through the maze of destroyed buildings, and finally entering one, Wolf finally found the room that should have been used for the experiments. There was a small part of her brain that told her that they might not even have been conducting the same research and trying to build the same item, but she would not let that small part break her hope of seeing the other last member of her race.

The Wolf recognized each and every piece of equipment that she would need to build the machine that would do what the Doctor called "impossible" on several occasions. However, these pieces were charred, broken, and some not even there at all. Her hopes plummeted.

Wolf started rushing around the room, evaluating the tools, looking for replacements, and hoping to find a completed device. She never found a completed device, however, she did find most of the parts and if they needed exchanging, most of the substitutes were there.

"What're you building?" Chelsea asked, seeing her friend frantically ransacking the room.

"Depends on what you want to call it. In my universe," she chucked a metal piece over her shoulder to get it out of the way, "it was never named. In this universe, however, I don't think there's someone who could tell me now is there? Didn't think so. Hold these," she passed the girls several items each. "I don't know. Hmmm. How about Universe Power Hopper? No. That sounds like it's a child's toy." She paused, thinking, "I got it! Trans-Universe Dimensional Power Jumper!"

"Great, you named it. What does it do?" Amy verbalised.

"Would you like the short, easy version or the long, scientific explanation?"

"Scientific!" Anya answered quickly and enthusiastically.

"No!" Amethyst and Chelsea scolded and screamed at her.

"Okay, easy explanation first. It's going to take me back to my original universe. Simple enough for you two?"

"What's going to happen to us?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, you can come with me if you'd like. If I understood you correctly before, you don't have anything left here. I don't really have anything left here, everyone either died or left me. The only thing I have left is the Doctor. Besides, you can build new lives there, a fresh start. What do you say?"

Amethyst, Chelsea, and Anya weighed their options, they thought about the pros and cons, and many more factors that would contribute to this decision. Their own individual contemplations took so long that Wolf was starting to worry that her newest companions would leave her and she'd be left alone to find her Doctor.

"We're all alone here. She is too. We need each other, ya know?" Anya finally said. Wolf exhaled in relief that at least one of her friends wanted to stay with her. Though, she realised, she wouldn't be able to tear her from her sisters.

"Amy, she's right. I know you were hesitant to even come with Wolf, but we _need_ this. In her universe, she said she had friends on Earth, right? If we ever choose to leave, which I'm not saying that we are, but they could help us adjust. We'd have friends too. Think about it," Chelsea argued, gauging Amy's reaction.

"We can try it. Can that thing bring us back later? If we wanted to, that is," Amy gave in. Wolf noticed that she was a little bit of a pushover when it came to her sisters. Then again, everyone is when it comes to someone they love.

"I should be able to. However, there are a few missing parts. We'll have to find them. Then, there's the matter of finding the right timeline, I wouldn't want to be too early or too late. It'd need to be a little while after we defeated the Daleks – again. But, it'd have to be before he completely forgets about me or before his next regeneration because, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to recognise him."

"So, you're shooting blind," Chelsea said exasperated.

"Who said anything about shooting? Last time I checked, none of had any guns or weapons of the sort," Wolf stopped for a moment, "Oh, you mean, oh, okay. Then, yes, I'm shooting blind. Now, did you still want the scientific explanation of this, or not?"

"Well, _I_ did. Though, I think that you'll tell your Doctor friend later, so, I'll wait and let you save your breath," Anya complained.

"First things first," Wolf started, "We're going to need a Class 5, Aurial Starship Stabilizer. Those aren't easy to come by, seen as how they're illegal on roughly eighty-five planets in fourteen galaxies and they've been discontinued because the chemical reactants it uses leaves trace elements behind that are toxic – sometimes. However, they could most likely be seen on the black market, seen as how they are highly valued because there is nothing they can't stabilize."

"What?" Amy and Chelsea asked.

"Basically, she wants to find something that will make the trip less bumpy and the item is illegal and not made anymore," Anya translated.

"Oh, okay," Amy sighed.

"And this is why I need you, Anya. You can translate my incredibly sophisticated psycho-babble. Also, you're brilliant in intense situations," the Bad Wolf praised, patting Anya on the shoulder.

"Why, thank you, Miss Wolf," Anya mocked poshly. All four of them burst out into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. **

**Sorry I haven't been uploading as much lately. I've been having to deal with homework, writer's block, depression and some other things to take care of. I will try to update more often though.**

* * *

A while later, the girls were in the make-up room of the TARDIS preparing to look badass at the black market they were to appear at. They had already visited many other spots and been unsuccessful in their search for the stabilizer. This time, Wolf was confident that they'd find what they needed.

* * *

Each woman dressed in simple black jeans with a strapless corset top of varying colours with a black leather jacket, black leather boots, and heavy make-up with different degrees of intensity and styles.

Amy, who wore a light brown top to compliment her eyes, asked, "Why, exactly are we wearing matching outfits this time?"

"Because," Wolf began, "it's fun and people will take us more seriously if they know we're banded together. Also, you know, we won't lose each other if we run into some trouble," she finished.

"So, elaborate, please, as to why you're wearing a black top that matches the rest of your outfit, whereas the rest of us are wearing lighter colours?" Chelsea queried. She, herself, was wearing a dark purple corset.

"It's not black, Chelsea. It's the colour of a Black Magic Rose. It's really, really deep, dark red. The closest to black as anyone's ever gotten for a rose," Anya explained. Anya was wearing an icy blue top that only brought out her eyes more. "Though, I still don't know why she's wearing that specific colour. I just know it's not black."

"That particular rose is usually a symbol of rebirth or the beginning of something new. Also, I _really_ like roses," Wolf reasoned. She wasn't ever going to tell them the real reason that she chose that particular was because her name once was Rose and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, this would be the start of her, hopefully short, search for the Doctor once she got the pieces of the machine put together.

"Well, we're burning daylight," Amy said. "We might as well go now, we're ready."

"This is a time machine, we have no reason to worry about 'burning daylight', Amy," Wolf scolded sarcastically. "Anyway, you're right. Allons-y!" Wolf mimicked her favourite person in all universes.

The four women stepped out of the TARDIS into a crowded and busy street with many different shops and homemade stands in almost every available space.

"You might want to lock the TARDIS extra tight, Wolf," Chelsea said, looking around at all the leather clad, tattooed people with various guns at their sides. "Otherwise, I don't think we'd have a TARDIS to come back to."

On that note, the Wolf did as she was cautioned and started to walk off into a, seemingly, random direction. In all reality, she had a special type of watch on that she had programmed to go off when she was close to the object that she was searching for. Her companions quickly kept pace with her as she wondered aimlessly.

Around midday, the watch began beeping frantically. The nearest merchant was an old man, in his mid to late 60s. He had several missing teeth and long, greasy, stringy hair. The man smiled crookedly at them before speaking, "Is there something you would like to buy today, ladies?"

The Wolf's companions each made their own unique mask of disgust. Wolf, however, pulled for her Torchwood assembled poker face and firmly asked, "We're looking for an Aurial Starship Stabilizer. Do you, by any chance, have one for sale?"

"What type are you looking for?" the man asked gruffly.

"We're looking for Class 5," she replied.

All of a sudden, the man was acting very nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't sell those. No one does, not even here."

"But my watch here tells me you've got one, at least. We really need it, please," Wolf had turned on her old Rose Tyler charm, trying, desperately, to convince this man to sell her the item.

"I told you, lady, I don't sell them!" he yelled at her.

That got Amy mad. "Look, old man, we know you've got one and Wolf told you that we need one. I don't mind kicking your ass to get it!" she screamed right back at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Amy's sudden outburst seemed to get the man straight. Once she released him, he tried straightening out wrinkles that would probably never go away in his shirt. "Right this way," he said plainly.

The man led them into a tent back behind his tent. "The one who will sell you the item will be in shortly," he said before exiting.

Each of the girls took in their surroundings quickly. There was a simple wooden desk with a few papers and a pen on it, a swivel chair behind it, and a few chairs in front of the desk, presumably for customers. Bad Wolf made herself and home and sat in the large swivel, motioning for two of her three companions to sit in the others across from her. None of them took the opportunity to rest, unwanting to do something that they weren't sure would be allowed. Wolf shrugged.

"It's not often that I get four beautiful women requesting an illegal item," said a voice from the entrance to the tent. All girls snapped their heads up; it was a man with black hair – with way too much product in it – in an off-white suit. "Much less one that holds the law in high contempt," he finished, gesturing towards Wolf.

Wolf wasn't sure if that was a complement or not, so she replied, "They don't call me Bad for nothin'."

The man inclined his head in agreement. "My name is Barkley," he said, extending his hand to shake Wolf's.

She hesitated slightly before standing up, ignoring the hand in front of her. "You already know mine, so I see no point in introductions. We are here for the item, and then we are to leave," Wolf informed coldly.

"I see," Barkley said before taking his seat. "My… assistant tells me that you're looking for a Class 5 Aurial Starship Stabilizer. Is that correct?"

Wolf's reply was a firm nod.

"Well, as you are surely aware, that it a very rare item and that alone comes with a high cost. How much would you be willing to pay?"

The Bad Wolf felt like she was walking in a minefield, one wrong move and something _really_ bad could happen. "I need to see the merchandise first, to know that it is in working condition, of course," she reasoned.

"Of course," Barkley agreed, nodding his head and exiting the tent.

All of the girls released breaths that they didn't know they had been holding.

* * *

A while later – 34 minutes and 46 seconds if Wolf was to be exact – Barkley returned with a small black sphere with a flat bottom. Slowly, he walked over to his desk and placed the sphere down carefully.

Wolf inspected the item thoroughly. Before she finished, Barkley said, "In terms of payment, one of your servants would do."

"No," the Bad Wolf replied simply, turning from her inspection to look at the salesman.

"Well, surely there's one you like less than the others, though I'm sure they are all _very_ fine, or maybe a separate payment method?"

Amy, Chelsea, and Anya started to protest and tell the man off when Wolf motioned for them to stop.

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean. This item's a fake. I wouldn't pay you one credit for this, it's worthless."

"I assure you, Miss Wolf, this is a genuine Class 5 Aurial Starship Stabilizer," Barkley countered, stepping up a few feet beside his customers.

Wolf glared at the man, "Look, mister, I'm not stupid. This isn't real, I don't know who you're trying to fool," the man stepped closer.

Barkley pointed to a distinct set of symbols engraved in the top, "See, that's the manufacture number."

"Well, if you say it's real, why don't you let me take it for a spin?" Wolf bargained.

"No, absolutely not. Not without pay. Then you are free to-"

Suddenly, Amy slammed the man's head against the desk.

"I was really getting tired of his shit," Amy explained.

Anya quickly picked up the machine and cradled it in her arms.

After the four women exchanged looks, Wolf grabbed Chelsea's hand and told the others, "Run," before taking off.

Barkley's slave followed them after they exited the tent. The Bad Wolf was notorious for returning people to their proper places – or more exclusively, with their family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please rate & review. They are really appreciated and I could use them a lot right now. Anyways, I hope you noticed what day I uploaded this on! I think that the day really helped me in finishing this chapter today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, nor do I own HP or LotR.**

**Okay, another update, I do believe this is my longest yet! I hope you enjoy. I have been sick (still am) and am travelling a lot recently so I have a bit more time to write as I do not always have just an internet connection available so I jot my thoughts down in Word or on paper. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

* * *

After dropping off the ex-slave with his family – who happened to be two whole galaxies away – the Bad Wolf sat down with her companions in the TARDIS's kitchen to have some tea and chat.

"I don't approve of what you did Amy," Wolf started.

"That guy was pissing me off. He's lucky I didn't do something worse, like end his genetic lineage," Amy defended herself.

"If she didn't, I would've," Anya piped in.

"All the same, I don't approve of violence, unless it is used as a last resort. I used to use weapons and be just as 'go-to' as you three are. Besides, I almost had him agreeing to some sort of deal," Wolf calmly cautioned.

"That man was about as close to making a deal with you as I am to listening to Old Earth's 1990s music with you!" Amy half-joked.

"Oi! Don't knock it until you try it! Billie Piper and the other artists of her age were fantastic musicians!"

"Whatever you say, Wolf. I won't do it again as long as you don't make us watch any of your Old Earth movies, music, or whatever else," Amy bargained. Chelsea and Anya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Unless it is one that was remade after the 2000s. The remakes usually end up worse than the originals. Also, if they were remade to begin with, then they're the better ones of the era," Anya amended.

"Like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings! And there are some 2000s artists that I don't mind that much like Demi Lovato, Florence and the Machine, and One Direction," Chelsea chimed. She thought about that for a moment. "Hey, can you take us to a concert to meet them?"

"Yes, well, we are off the topic now. Don't use violence again unless it is absolutely necessary and I give you permission. Otherwise, you'll be left on the nearest uninhabited planet completely alone with nothing but absolute silence and no technology to keep you company. The TARDIS agrees with me. Got it?" Wolf explained.

The TARDIS didn't necessarily agree to the no technology and uninhabited planet parts, but being left behind she was perfectly fine with if her young time-travellers did not follow the rules.

Wolf's companions, however, each muttered their understanding. The Bad Wolf loved the girls as a mother – as did her TARDIS – and a best friend, but sometimes rules need to be laid down and recognized.

Wolf got up and rinsed her cup silently. As she was exiting the room, she stopped herself, clutching the doorframe and turning to gaze at her company.

"One more thing, girls," she started.

Each of the girls looked up from the cups of tea and stared at Wolf like deer under headlights.

"Read the books, they're so much better and you'll need to have something to do while I work. You can find them in the library. Go for a swim while you're in there," she finished.

And with that, the Bad Wolf left the room and conversation – she really didn't want the sisters to think she was so terribly angry at them.

* * *

Wolf spent what felt like days but was really months working on the Trans-Universe Dimensional Power Jumper. All travel had stopped and the women of the TARDIS were continually suspended in the Time Vortex. The TARDIS would teleport perishable food items into the y would run low or go bad.

At first, the sisters would play games or write or listen to music, but eventually – and quite quickly – grew bored of that. With Wolf preoccupied, the TARDIS knew that she had to get the girls out and about, else they slowly go insane. She tried directing them to the holo-room occasionally, but her virtual reality systems were temporarily outdated and they grew tiresome quickly.

So, being the sexy thing she was, the TARDIS brewed a plan.

* * *

As Wolf was finished the last steps to complete the machine that would take her back to the Doctor, everything started rattling and then lurched to the side. (Luckily, though, the machine and its parts were magnetised to her metal work-table so as to avoid misplacing pieces and occasional accidents that might and have happened.)

Quickly, Bad Wolf ran to the console room. "Who touched something?" she half-screamed, half-yelled, trying desperately to keep her balance as the TARDIS landed. All of her companions were in the room with scattered magazines of _Seventeen_, _Marie Claire_, and _Teen Vogue_ flying around the room.

_"It was not them, my Wolf," the TARDIS answered in her mind._

_"Well, who was it then?" the TARDIS responded telepathically._

_"I did. You need to see what you're running so intently from and to realise what you're running to," the TARDIS replied cryptically, also in deep thought as she said this. "Also, the young ones need real, fresh air. Being cooped up inside my interior framework for so long is enough to drive anyone mental."_

_Wolf rolled her eyes. "Then why am I not insane yet?" she questioned._

_The TARDIS didn't reply. Instead, her doors swung open, revealing a wide pavement full of people._

Wolf's companions watched the varying expressions on her face and the multitude of colours the TARDIS emitted and knew that they were having an internal conversation. They also knew that this was the TARDIS's doing.

_"Very funny," Wolf said to the TARDIS before running outside._

* * *

"So you're leaving permanently," Tony said, upset and crossing his arms.

Wolf didn't like this conversation, but knew it was necessary because the TARDIS wouldn't let her leave before she had had this talk. Oh, how stubborn she could be.

Amethyst, Anya, and Chelsea were out exploring 21st century Earth – though only because Wolf had ordered them to. Though, they didn't know why the TARDIS had forced them here and why Wolf was making them wander off alone instead of sticking by their sides.

"Yes, I am," Wolf replied, a little melancholy herself. This is a discussion that she was not planning – or willing – to have because she knew that Tony wouldn't approve of her leaving. Nor would Donna, but she wasn't here or even in the country for that matter.

"Well, won't you be able to visit? Like later, using this machine. What if we need you?"

"This tool doesn't have enough juice in it to jump more than once. I'd have to refuel it somehow and that wasn't something that the Time Lords had thought of and planned ahead for. We were incredibly smart and an eccentric race, but sometimes we could be _so_ stupid and ditzy," Wolf paused, considering. "You know, you could come with me. But I'm not going to ask because I know the answer if I ask, so I'll let you volunteer if you'd like to come," Wolf finished, a little confusedly.

"No, I can't come. It wouldn't be right, as much as I'd love to meet your Doctor," Tony contradicted. "So, why are you leaving, Rosie?" Tony asked, even though she had already answered him multiple times and he knew just as well as she did why.

"You know the answer to that question, Tony. The Doctor needs me and I need him. We both need to know that we are not alone anymore. And, he, especially, needs to know that there is a way to save our race, however miniscule the chance. And you can't call me Rosie or Rose anymore, that's not my name and you know it," Wolf explained.

"What if the Doctor has changed? What if it's been longer for him than for you? Oh and you know that Jack is going to call you Rosie no matter what."

Wolf had told Tony, oh so very long ago, about her adventures with the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. She always spoke fondly of Jack and he knew they were more like siblings – in the way that they could talk to and protect and play with each other – than he and Wolf were – because she was always the one that did the protecting and she had become more of a mother figure over the past couple of decades.

"I don't plan on contacting or seeing the captain," Wolf told him.

Tony stopped in his tacks as Wolf continued walking for a few paces before turning to him. They both took in their surroundings. They had walked into a densely crowded park – not far from the TARDIS. If Wolf's companions were smart – and if she knew them well enough – they'd be at the shops, not witnessing this scene.

"You still didn't answer my questions about the Doctor," Tony almost sounded like he was a child and complaining to his mother about having to share a toy with another little boy or girl.

This made Wolf actually think about her choice to leave this universe.

_What if he has changed? What if he doesn't love me like he used to? What if he's moved on and has other companions? What if?_

Wolf quickly recovered from this attack of emotions and _what ifs. _"It doesn't matter. If he still cares for me in any sort of way, we'll work it out. If he has no interest in me anymore, well, I was arranged to be married as soon as the Time War was over, I'll just find the one that… that…" Wolf couldn't think of the word, he train of thought had stopped at even thinking about being married to someone else – even if it was for political and military gain.

"That you don't love?" Tony wondered if that was the phrase he was looking for.

"I never said that. Anyway, I have to serve my people – that was what I signed up for when I took this task up," Wolf checked her watch, the TARDIS should be about ready to let them back in – and, because she knew they were needed, finished upgrading.

Tony stared at her like a lost puppy dog because he knew what was coming next. She was going to leave him – and he'd let her. "Go," he said.

Wolf understood what he meant. "I'll come back if I can," she told him.

"I know you will. I believe in you, Rosie."

She gave him a teasing, yet warning, glare.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like being called Rose, you should really think about coming back to your human roots. And, like it or not, that's what everyone in your home universe will call you, so get used to it. You are Rose Tyler, not Bad Wolf. You are sweet and caring and funny and like chips, not cold and indifferent and mean and a person who barely eats anything good. Embrace it."

This brought tears to Wolf's eyes. He was right. She had changed when she became Rose Tyler; she wasn't the spy-warrior of Gallifrey anymore. Sure, she may have two hearts beating again, but that was this incarnation's passion, being the exact opposite of what she used to be.

But she still was her race's last hope – excluding the Doctor – and she wouldn't give up on her once-was home.

Rose ran to hug Tony once last time. He was right. She felt her ice-cold heart's exterior start to melt. No more running from what she is. Her trained masks were all forgotten.

"I'll miss you," she whispered to Tony.

"I'll miss you, too, Rose," he whispered back. "Make sure to give the Doctor a good old Tyler slap for leaving you here," he told her with a sad smile.

"I best be goin' then, gotta make sure my little sweeties don't try to leave without me," she replied with her signature tongue-in-teeth smile.

And with that Rose Tyler left her little brother standing in the middle of a crowded park – over to her companions who had watched the whole scene because they had followed their Wolf because they thought she was being a little bit mysterious before.

_Ah, well,_ Rose thought. _It's time to show them the real me._

_Yes, it is, my darling Rose_, the TARDIS agreed in her mind.

* * *

**I really wanted to bring back Rose instead of the Bad Wolf for this, so this is how it turned out.**

**Thanks for reading, hopefully updates will be more frequent than they have been. Rate, Review, and Follow, my lovelies, it helps, it really does.**


End file.
